Falling through the glass
by FearfulKnights
Summary: AU. Nagi and Syo have know each other for years. This is a little letter Nagi wrote for Syo. It's not really a pairing but at the same time it is.


This is a sad AU I came up with where Nagi and Syo knew each other since they were kids.

Don't hate me i'm not a horrible person i like tragedies. DON'T OWN UTAPRI

Please flame, or really anything. It's been up for a month or so and I don't know if it's too or bad. PLEASE TELL ME!

* * *

Falling through the glass

Everything looked so much nicer on the other side. No questions were asked, and no answers were told in return. We just spent our day in blissful ignorance. It was the way it would be for a long time, I would always be watching for me outside. Looking in on what I thought was a perfect life. But every thing that I thought I knew couldn't be more wrong. I might have known better if I had played more attention. But I was so upset about how you had everything better than me.

I've seen all the good moments and none of the bad I guess I didn't look hard enough because there were even some times that I wished I was you. But now I see you are not the person I thought I knew. Instead of looking in I realized that I didn't want to be you I wanted to be with you. Did you ever feel the same thing? Wanting to be somebody else and not yourself. I can understand, that's how we became friends after all.

I still remember the first day I met you. You were wearing a weird black hat. You were short, but when ever I told you that , you'd get angry with me. At first I didn't understand, but now I think I can see why you always got so mad. I really didn't like you back then. You made me angry and I think it's because I judged you. But now you make me laugh. I always told you that you could be a comic. Although I doubt that you ever believed me .

And the first time you invited me over. I didn't know you had a twin . I laughed at you when you said you were older. I thought that maybe he was your older brother by a few years. That just goes to show how small you are. Not that being small is a bad thing. Me, you, and your brother sat down and played video games for hours. You actually pouted when my mom came to pick me up. You say that she could have your brother but you wanted me to stay. After that I didn't see you for a month.

When I first learned your secret I was horrified. You would most likely died before me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Besides we were to young to think about death. Sure, I still have my band mates, in the future, but that's not the saw as having you. I remember I didn't speak to you for a week. I had felt like you lied to me. Keeping something so awful to yourself, I didn't realize that you were trusting me. If I had know I wouldn't have wasted our time together. I'm happy though that you trusted me.

Do you remember when you showed me that T.V. star that you like so much, I really didn't get why you thought he was so cool. I thought you were way tougher than he was. But as long as you liked him I wouldn't complain. You were so happy that I thought he was a great role model. Honestly I could care a less. I was just happy you had forgiven me. I thought we would never be friends again.

The time when I can out. That's all that needs to be said. I was still in middle school but you were in high school. I lost a lot of my friends that day. I thought they would except me . After that I was afraid to tell my parents. I thought they would disown me, or kick me out of the house. You were the person who told me I'd always have a place at their home. Then a few days later you came out to your parents. Like mine, they were very excepting. You told me that I inspired you. But what inspired me was my love for you.

What about our first date. Do you still remember that? You wanted to go to the beach, then it rained. So you decided that we should go over your house and watch a movie. By the time we got there the power was out , you then tried for your last idea, to go to the movie theater. Your mom said no right before your brother told us power was out all over town. Oh, you seemed so upset, you said our date was ruined. I told you that was fine cause I got to spend this time with you. We fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire.

Also that time in your senior year, you told me and your brother that you wanted to be a singer.I almost fainted , your brother did faint. Oh yeah that's right not just a singer , an idol. Did you know I followed in your footsteps to protect you? I'm sorry if I deceived you , you thought I had the same passion you did. After awhile I started to like it. The day we decided to be idols your brother went for his dream, of being a doctor. I think he likes helping us in his own little way.

Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I never thought I would have a better friend. There are so many things you did for me. You even protected me as the car swerved into mine. I should have protected you, I should have tried harder. I know that you can't hear me now but I just wanted to say thank you. For aii the things, the good, bad, sad, or happy that had come into my life you were always there for me. Now I feel like I'm the one whose falling through the glass


End file.
